1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to viewing glasses, and particularly to viewing glasses with adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D movies are gaining popularity, with viewing glasses often required for proper viewing. The viewing glasses can often be reused, and are commonly produced in a single size and are not adjustable being one size fits all due to the fixation of a bridge of the viewing glasses.
These one size fits all 3D viewing glasses can be uncomfortable for the user, thereby degrading the quality of viewing experience.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide viewing glasses which can overcome the described limitations.